


A Helping Hand (Lumity Week: Swap AU)

by anon_lavender



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I've never published anything on here before uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_lavender/pseuds/anon_lavender
Summary: Lumity Week, Day 2: Swap AU. In this first chapter, a human, Amity, encounters Willow in the forest, struggling to make her abomination work. Luz tries to help but doesn't really do anything, before Amity has an idea on something they can do.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	A Helping Hand (Lumity Week: Swap AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, I wrote this really late, I also haven't written fan fiction in years. Finishing this at 10:45pm, I realize that this the first chapter didn't actually feature any Lumity moments, I'm so sorry. I'll probably write at least a couple more chapters, and I promise I'll give you some Lumity content. Anyways, I hope you at least like this first chapter! Feedback is always appreciated.

Amity walked though the forest, feeling a bit let down that her "lesson" with Lilith that morning had turned out to be very dull. The two still hadn't figured out how the human would even begin to learn magic, and Lilith was pretty busy today, running whatever errands she had to for the Emperor. She was kind towards Amity, not the most active teacher. Amity started to doubt if she'd ever get to be a witch...

"You can do it! You can!" Who said that? Amity looked around and noticed that just past a bush was a girl, dressed in what looked like some sort of uniform, dark blue and gray with pink sleeves and leggings. Amity remembered Lilith mentioning some sort of magic school for witches... Wait, was that girl a witch?

The raven-haired girl walked around in circles, giving herself some sort of pep talk. Amity stayed hidden, she didn't want to bother the girl, and also wasn't sure how she'd introduce herself if she tried. Crunch. looked in horror at the little flower she'd accidentally crushed, "Little friend! I'm sorry!" The girl made a green circle above the flower and little sparks landed on the flower and it sprung right back up, good as new. She must be a witch! Amity was impressed, the witch seemed to fix the flower with minimal effort.

"Hey Willow!" A voice shouted from a distance. A brunette with pixie cut-like hair ran over to the other witch. She also had the uniform, but instead of pink, her sleeves and leggings were yellow. The first witch, Willow, stood up just as the other ran to give her a hug. "Good morning, Luz! You're trying the potions class again, today?" 

"Yep! I still don't know what track I really want to do, but I thought doing potions might help my mentor, Eda, with her..." The witch paused. Eda... Amity took note of that name, it sounded familiar. "Anyways, Willow! How's your abomination coming along?"

Willow's face turned sour. "Well..." Just at that moment, a giant ceramic pot in a wheelbarrow behind her fell over, spilling some sort of purple goo... and was that an eye in the mix? Amity cringed, she guessed that wasn't how the "abomination" was supposed to look. 

"Oh... That doesn't look good," but then Luz smiled reassuringly, "That's okay though, Willow! Trial and error is the key to success. You could also cheat... If you want I can help with that," Amity frowns, why was she encouraging cheating? "Anyways, I'm sure you can get it before it's due-"

"It's due first thing this morning. All the other witches are going to laugh at me, and probably call me 'half-a-witch-Willow, again." Willow pulled the hood of her uniform over her head. 

"Don't let them call you that! They're wrong, you're really powerful in plant magic, why don't you-" 

"-Says the Top Witch of the at Hexide, why do you never wear your star?"

Luz blushes a little, then shakes her head. "I just get lucky, and stars don't matter! You're great, just because you can't summon an abomination doesn't mean you can't be a great witch! Just wait-" a strange looking watch on her hand screams, "Sorry Willow, but I gotta go. I'll see you at lunch, good luck with your abomination!" She started to walk away before turning around for a second, "Are you sure you don't want me to ask the principal to change your track, I think you'd do great in-"

"You ask that every day, Luz, and my answer is always gonna be the same, no thanks. My parents want me to learn abomination magic, so that's what I'm going to do." Luz frowns at Willow, but nods silently and continues walking through the forest. 

Once Luz is out of sight, Willow pulls back her hood and grumbles. "I know she wants what's best for me, but she isn't that good at helping. I hate when she just acts like everything will work out." Amity starts to leave, maybe Willow isn't the best witch to try and strike up a conversation with. 

Willow pulls her hands into fists before hugging her shoulders. "I hate making abominations. I hate getting bad grades," the wind picks up, "Ugh! I can't stand this anymore!," she closes her eyes and yells something, and when she opens them, they're glowing bright green.

Amity falls back in shock, snapping a twig under her boots. Willow whips around and sees her, thorn-covered vines come up from the ground and wrap around her foot, carrying her into the air. Amity yelps, this can't be good. The vines are holding her upside down, the blood rushing to her head. She just within a few feet of Willow, so she tries to yell, "Willow! Let go of me!" she says angrily. 

Suddenly, the light fades from Willow's eyes and the vines quickly recoil back into the ground. Amity lands face first on the ground. "Ow..." Amity tilts her head up as Willow runs over. "No no no no, I'm so sorry!" Amity shakes her head, she's annoyed but not too angry. "It's... fine. Though I might have a few rips in my skin."

Willow looks at her curiously, "You seem awfully delicate, witches are usually..." the tips of Amity's ears turn red and Willow gasps, "You're human! That's astounding!" She gives Amity a hand up, which she takes, somewhat reluctantly. How did this seemingly harmless witch almost turn her into to plant food just a minute ago? Amity doesn't quite hear as Willow rambles off some questions, but stops when she hears a bell go off in the distance. 

The witch frowns, "Sorry, I have to go disappoint my teacher now. It was nice to meet you though, human." 

"Hold on! I'm Amity, you said you have a teacher, do you go to the magic school?" Willow nods, and Amity smiles. As nerdy as it sounded, Amity kinda missed going to school. "That sounds really fun. I wish I could go there."

"I wish I could get this abomination to stand. Maybe then they'd stop calling me names." Amity pitied her, Willow seemed like she had potential as a witch, if only Amity knew how to help... Wait. Lilith!

"I have a teacher who's a member of the Emperor's Coven, I bet she can help you with your abomination!"

"You have a teacher? But humans can't- Anyways, my classes are starting soon, I really should go." Amity frowned, why would she just accept failure like that? She tried again to persuade the witch.

"Usually I'd be against missing class, but I don't think your teacher would be that angry if you came in a little late, especially if you came in with a successful project!" Willow thinks about that for a second. "It would be nice to get a good grade in that class for once..."

"Okay then!" Amity felt excited for once, maybe when she helps Willow, she'd get to visit the magic school! She smiles at Willow, "Let's go."


End file.
